twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Avataress
Avataress is the main protagonist in the Avataress Trilogy. A living fusion between June Carell and the goddess of ultimate strength and power Fortitunus. When the two combine, they become a gigantic, muscle-bound vixen of unimaginable strength and power. Modeled from June's suggestion from out of his favorite comic book superheroes. Development The appearance of her came from inspiration out of transformation sequence comic made by British artist, JollyJack titled Mischief Maker JollyJack Apsara Porfolio - Mischief Maker http://www.deviantart.com/art/Mischief-Maker-132349961 In where a small trickster fox transforms a human woman into a tall, top-heavy and very voluptious vixen. The appearance of her in that short comic became the basis of creating one that goes into a totally different direction. While still following the idea of a supernatural being turning a mortal into something new. Avataress takes the route of taking the traits most muscled females in the TwinStudios universe take up. Biography Fortitunus's Plight Fortitunus is one for the great gods who in the long great war that cost most of everything they stood for. At the end of the war, they were starting to lose their integrity and are slowly dying. In order to survive the God of Existence, Ultimus commands them to take on the hosts of mortal bodies and become avatars in order to continue surviving. However Fortitunus the goddess of ultimate strength and power was reluctant to take on this task. Taking on a mortal body would destroy their soul in the process but the other gods do not care for the mortals or their worlds they moment the process takes place. With that in mind, she searches across the universe to find a suitable body for her to inhabit and ever many eons, she finds one in a small girl living on planet Earth named June Carell. Enter(ing) June For just a year, Fortitunus studied this girl to see if she is a worthy vessel to inhabit. For the power of the gods is so great that an unworthy vessel would burn instanly taking both the god and the mortal with it. In an open moment where June is just waking up, Fortitunus brutally enters Junes body and a struggle ensued, it only took less than a minute for the fight to be over and the goddess to finally win over control. Waking up, Fortitunus looks at her new body, strips herself and gazes at her new body, though having survived the takeover, does not fit the form of a goddess of strength. She radically changes the body, adding more size and strength to become the ultimate form of herself and uses it to explore this world in her new body. Inadvertedly destroying her house in the process. She flew with great speed until she lands by a nearby lake and discovers the reflection of the soul she should have evicted but survived. After a brief understanding and a show of her strength through her, the two introduced themsleves and soon flew off together to learn more about this world through the eyes of the mortal. Learning the Way In their small time adventures, June felt like being a superhero without fully knowing Fortitunus's real intentions of why she inhabited her body. References Category:Cast Pages